dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus ( ヘパスタス) is one of the best forge man and best of all blacksmiths in all of God. He's also son of Hera and step son of Zeus and semi father to his "daughter" Pandora. Hephaestus isn't Omni-King, in fact he was the best forge in all Unverise from his excellent creation from his work of arts. Hephaestus is a supporting protaognist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personally: His appearance is very muscular with red hair and beard with hazel colour eyes and wear a blacksmith apron and brown jean and blown sole shoes as a blacksmith ancient customs. He did some tan mark on his arms, hands and face in tan colour knowing he work so had from creation and his request order to God or Omni-King from thier desire choice. Hephaestus work all day and all night from his creation in his chamber as Blacksmith with his hammer and his tool. He also make nice thing wife his wife, The Goddess of Love and make a gift from his semi-daughter Pandora. He also was loyal to his step-father Zeus so that he will build him a thunderblot with every materials he forge to create for his father. He did fought in the Chaos War but only create thunderblot for Zeus. Powers and Abilities As an Olympian God, Hephaestus is known to be a very powerful god as he has power that exceeds that of any god, including the Supreme Kai. While not quite Apollo's equal or nowhere near as powerful as his father Zeus, Hephaestus is a very strong deity as can easily defeat Mechikabura in battle. While fighting against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form, Hephaestus can hold his own against Shido fairly well, but was ultimately outclassed. His power level is about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Hephaestus has incredible godly strength, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster, but not to the extent of his father, brothers or sisters. Hephaestus was able to wield weapons that not even normal gods was capable of wielding. Hepheastus was also able to overpower Mechikabura. Superhuman Speed and Agility: '''As a Greek God, Hephaestus has speed and agility that far surpasses that of any mortal, monster and even a Supreme Kai, but he is not as fast as his brother Apollo. '''Fire Manipulation: As the Greek God of Smiths, Hephaestus can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion. Architecture Manipulation: As the Greek God of Smiths, Hephaestus is able to plan, design, create (usually from matter but also energy), shape and manipulate buildingsand other forms of architecture. Meta Crafting: As the Greek God of Smiths, Hephaestus can craft anything out of anything/everything, including physical, mental, spiritual, imaginary, abstract/conceptual materials and substances at incredible speed. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Physical-Based Techniques * Thunder Clap - Hephaestus smashes both sides of his opponent's head with his hands. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Hephaestus Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Mighty Powerful God Shockwave - Hephaestus charges green energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards the opponent. * Big Bang Cannon - '''Hephaestus fires an energy sphere in an manner identical to the Big Bang Attack. His creation: He create many weapon from his order or request order, knowing he create so many of them, knowing he is the best forge man in all Unverise itself. * The Pandora Box * Martix Sword * Odin Eye * Zeus' Thunderbolt * Hades' Pitchfolk * Poseidon's Tridion * The Maze * Harmony's Staff * The Blade of Infinite * Thor's Hammer * Exbciblur Swords * The Blades of Chaos * Infinite Swords Relationship: '''Pandora and Hephaestus: Two of them are close father and daughter like Daddy's girl, that the two of them are close families couple. Knowing he will protect from Zeus and the other that's they beilieve is that Pandora is the Ultimate God of Destructions. Quotes: (To himself:) "I created thousands of toys from my creative ability from my request order, knowing I'm the special talent artist." (To Zeus) "I love her, like a daughter I'd ever had. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Protagonists